The Past Comes Back
by Lil'-AngelwWings
Summary: Months after Jaime and Mark have resolved their issues, someone from Mark’s past returns. How will their relationship hold up and how will it affect Jeff Hardy? Sequel to “Misunderstood. OCUndertaker, Jeff Hardy, Shane McMahon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As dawn broke, Mark let out a yawn and then turned to wrap his arms around Jaime. He loved just holding her while she was sleeping and stroking her hair. Jaime snuggled into him as she felt his warm breath on her head.

It had been several months since Jaime's miscarriage and since then there had been no distractions form Shane, no unexpected out of town trips for Mark, nothing to interfere with their ability to get everything sorted out. It was just him and Jaime. With every week that passed, Mark could feel his love for her growing stronger. Things were going so well, his pessimistic mind was starting to wonder when all that would change.

"I'm going to the gym, then the arena to run through some things with Dave before tonight's show. You want to come?" Mark asked.

He loved having her by his side and truth be told he hated leaving her alone. Not only had Jaime become his lover, but his friend and business partner as well. The boys backstage new better than to harass Mark about keeping her by his side. Jaime was a looker, so most of them didn't mind seeing her anyway. Beyond that, she was not stuck-up or prissy like most of the current divas on the roster. But instead she seemed to fit in with ease no matter where Mark took her. Now that Vince had managed to keep Shane busy with the business end of things, there was no worry of him showing up backstage to cause any sort of disruption. For the time being, Jaime was now free to go wherever she wanted without any worry of running into Shane.

"Not today babe, I've got some errands to run. How about if I just meet you at the show?" Jaime responded sleepily.

Mark smiled down at Jaime. A devilish thought now stealing into his mind.

"No problem." He said and then shifted her hair so that the back of her neck was exposed. "Since I have a little time though how about I get the day started the right way? Please, don't let me bother you." He told her flirtatiously as he then lowered his head and began feathering kisses around her neck.

Even though Jaime adored her beauty sleep, she also simply could not resist Mark. Beyond that, how could she ignore the goose bumps that now overcame her?

"Believe me Mark, you're not bothering me at all." She whispered to him as she turned to face him and then lifter her chin slightly so that her lips met sensuously with his.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seated comfortably behind his desk in a leather clad executive chair, Shane McMahon looked up from his paperwork when his secretary announced that he had a visitor.

"Send her in." He ordered.

Shane smiled to himself in anticipation of the blond woman who now appeared in the doorway.

"Sara Calaway, my, it's been a long time. Come on in." Shane told her as he waved her in his direction.

Sara smiled at the dark haired man and took in the large plush office.

"Moving up I in the world I see, new office?" She asked. It had been well over a year since the two had seen each other and since Mark basically ordered Sara out of his life for good.

"It goes with the last name, what can I say." Shane replied smugly.

As Sara slowly made her way closer to Shane, Shane checked out every curve of her body. She was still the same knockout she was so long ago. He wondered if she was still just as good in bed.

"You don't have to say anything." Sara said as she spun Shane's chair around so that he was now facing her.

Shane's eyes landed directly on her chest as he let her push him backwards and then straddle him as she climbed up on his lap.

"This isn't why I called you here you know." She said in half truth.

He called her there to ask a favor, but of course he had every intention of fucking her before she left his office; for old time's sake.

Sara smiled down at Shane and grabbed his silk tie, pulling him closer to her.

"We can talk business when I'm through with you." She replied in a very aggressive manner as her other hand snaked up the inside of his thigh and then worked to unbuckle his two hundred dollar belt.

_Yep, still the same old Sara, _Shane thought to himself. It put a smile on his face.

"I do love a woman who knows what she wants." He said smiling even wider until Sara brought his face to hers and their tongues met in a devil's dance.

**A/N: I know, a little short, but this was just to hopefully hook you in and get you to want more. For those readers who read "Misunderstood", welcome back and thank you for reading. For those new readers, who are new and are lost, please take a look at "misunderstood" to get the background. Hopefully you all will like the sequel and feedback is and will be greatly appreciated. All ideas, comment and criticisms are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Mark finished running through his match with Dave, he headed toward the locker room to shower and get into his "Undertaker" gear. Grabbing the door handle he noticed it was locked.

"Damn it." He cursed to himself. _What hotshot newbie wrestler has the balls to think he somehow owns the locker room?_ He wondered to himself. There were plenty of young guys on the roster now, most of them with no clue of appropriate back stage behavior.

"Okay Masters, stop posing and unlock the damn door!" He shouted.

Within seconds, Mark heard the door unlock and watched as the person inside slowly opened the door.

As soon as Mark saw the person standing before him, his jaw almost dropped. It only took him a matter of seconds though to collect his bearings and allow the old feelings he had buried deep inside for over a year to come bubbling back to the surface.

Sara?! What the fuck are you doing here? I told you never to come around me again." He said with a hard, cold voice.

Sara smiled and tried to play innocent.

"Mark honey, is that any way to talk to the first woman you ever loved?" She replied almost flirtatiously.

But Mark wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Sara by the arm aggressively and watched as her face tightened from the strength of his grip.

"Go back to where you came from Sara. I don't know why you're here, but if I see you again I'll kill you. Is that clear?" He asked harshly, giving her a jerk.

For as hard as Mark had been working on his anger, Sara always seemed to bring out the worst in him.

"Fuck you Mark, I can go where I please. You and your threats and bullying don't bother me anymore." Sara retorted as she swung her shoulder away allowing her to escape Mark's grip. "I'm here to see a real man, one that you could never measure up to." Sara finished.

Mark grinned stoically only to hide the sheer hatred buried deep within him. He could only assume that she was referring to Shane McMahon.

"Never measure up to huh?" Mark laughed to himself. Probably everyone who knew him would agree that he measured up well beyond Vince's spoiled and over-protected son. "If what you're looking for is a quick fuck, then Shane's your man. The guy has no problem taking what he wants from women whether they like it or not." Mark ended, referring briefly to Jaime and the way Shane had violated her while she was drunk several months ago.

Sara raised an eyebrow. Truth be told, she wanted Mark back in her life. Shane was indeed simply a quick fuck, but Mark was the whole package. Sara's return was not accidental. When Shane had contacted her and asked for a "small favor", the minute she heard Mark's name she was racing out the door. Regardless of their stormy past, Sara had always loved Mark and still does.

"What was I supposed to do Mark, wait around while you were on the road five days a week? Shane may have been just using me, but he was what I needed at the time." Sara spat back, now letting go of her facade and telling Mark exactly how she felt about him and their marriage together. "I'm back and I'm staying Mark, whether you like it or not. Who I choose to sleep with is no longer any of your concern." She finished, staring at Mark with almost no emotion in her face.

Mark stood silent. He cursed the feelings that were now resurfacing. A mixture of love and hate. Still to this day he couldn't help but take some of the blame for his broken marriage. She was right, had he been home more often, maybe she wouldn't have felt the need to run to the arms of a man like Shane.

"Do what you need to do Sara, just stay out of my fucking life, got it?" Mark said in almost a whisper.

Then, after taking one last look at his ex wife, he turned and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

While Sara watched him leave, she fought back tears. Mark was everything to her. She didn't like the person she had become, but she wanted her man back and would do almost anything to get him back. Shane McMahon knew this better than anyone and that's why he asked her to return.

"Whoa, he really hates you doesn't he?" Shane mocked as he appeared from behind the corner where he was hiding the whole time, and approached Sara from behind.

Sara turned immediately, making sure Shane could not detect just how much she still loved Mark.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out." She replied, rubbing her arm where Mark had grabbed her.

Shane smirked to himself and then wrapped his arms around Sara's petite waist.

"I've already been on the receiving end of Mark's fist, I don't need another trip to the hospital. You're a tough girl, you can handle it." He replied smugly.

Sara rolled her eyes. If not for the fact that Shane was indeed a good fuck, she would have kicked him where it hurt right then and there.

Shane then titled his head and started feathering kisses along her neck. Sara allowed him access but then turned to face him.

"Why do I even put up with this crap?" She asked him.

Shane shrugged his shoulders, and then went in to kiss her on the lips, sliding his tongue between her lips.

"By the way." Shane said as he managed to break free for one second before things got too out of control. "There's someone else you need to reacquaint yourself with." He informed Sara.

"Oh yeah?" She asked curiously, but Shane wasn't wiling to give up any details just yet. Instead he simply smiled down at her.

"Yeah. You'll thank for this too. He's quite the ladies man. Just make sure you save the good stuff for me." Shane finished, implying that Sara would need to remain at his beckoned call when he was feeling in need of someone physically.

Sara smiled. She wanted to hear more of what Shane had in store for her regardless of how evil or manipulative Shane's plan was.

"The good stuff? Oh, you mean like this?" Sara asked innocently just before standing on her tippy toes and tracing Shane's cheek seductively with her tongue; one of her hands now inching it's way toward his groin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mark turned the corner ready to beat the hell out of the first person he saw, he instead ran smack dab into a young woman coming from the other direction, knocking her accidentally hard to the ground.

"Jaime?" He said surprised.

Not that he should have been surprised at all. Jaime had promised to meet him before the show and there she was as promised. Mark's head though was somewhere else. Since running into Sara, his mind had been completely on her.

"I'm sorry." He said as he helped her up.

Jaime got to her feet and brushed herself off. She had found the whole thing quite amusing at first, until she noticed the distracted look in Mark's eyes.

"It's okay baby." She said staring up at the man now unable to look her in the eyes. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Everything was not okay, and Mark was in no mood for explanations. He was a loner by nature, and right now he needed to be alone.

"It's fine Jaime." He said with an agitated voice. "Look, I have to get ready for my match. I'll see you after the show." He replied, and before Jaime knew it he was gone.

**A/N: Please review, and by the way, for those of you waiting for a Jeff Hardy appearance, it's coming so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sara exited the men's locker room with a smile plastered on her face, leaving Shane McMahon a very happy and satisfied man. Truth be told, she thought the same way about Shane as everyone else did. He was smug, spoiled and self serving. BUT, despite those qualities, he is also very wealthy and when he wants something, he could be very charming and persuasive. Those were some of the reasons Sara decided to help the young McMahon take out a little revenge on Mark, Jaime and Jeff Hardy. The fact that she would get to destroy whatever happiness Mark and Jaime now had, pleased her even more. Working hand in hand with Shane McMahon may have been the devil's calling, but it did have its benefits. One benefit in particular was about to be executed now, as Jeff Hardy rounded the corner, Sara fixed her hair and made sure she looked every bit the seductress Shane wanted her to be.

"Hey Jeff, long time no see." Sara said, getting the young Hardy's attention.

Jeff looked up at Sara and couldn't believe his eyes. After Mark had divorced her, most everyone figured they'd never see her again. Something was definitely up and it couldn't be good.

"Hi Sara, what brings you here?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

Sara flirtatiously started twisting a piece of hair around her finger as her eyes roamed all over Jeff. Jeff Hardy was definitely a looker. Sara would have to thank Shane again later for this little mission.

"Just some unfinished business with Mark. I'd rather not go into it." Sara replied.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. He had only met Sara a few times before while she was married to Mark, and he personally never really had anything against the woman. As he looked at her now, he was trying to figure out why she would even think of throwing everything she had with Mark away, just to get a few quick fucks from someone like Shane. Sure, Jeff imagined that Mark probably wasn't the easiest man to live with, he had proof of that from Jaime, but to cheat on him with his ex friend was low.

"Right. No problem. I have to get going anyway. Nice seeing you again." Jeff answered nonchalantly.

Honestly, Jeff didn't want to stick around. Just by the way that Sara was looking at him made him a little uncomfortable. It wasn't like he had never been hit on before by a woman. He had...millions of times. But the fact that it was Sara made it all the more awkward.

"Jeff wait." Sara said as Jeff started to walk away. She could sense his uncomfortableness.

"I didn't come here to cause any trouble for Mark or anyone else. Honestly. I just want a fresh start is all." Sara said playing innocent and insinuating that Jeff could be her "fresh start".

Jeff smiled back at Sara warmly. He believed everyone deserved a second chance. God knows he's fucked up more times in his life than he'd like to admit. Jeff wasn't one to hold grudges like Mark. It was a quality that made him unique, but at the same time often got him into trouble.

"I understand. It really was nice seeing you again." He said sweetly and then turned to leave.

As she watched Jeff go, Sara smiled to herself. Not only did she admire the fact that he was practically fearless in the ring, but as she looked at him now, he had the looks and charisma to go with all that athleticism as well. AND, if everything went according to Shane's plan, she'd get to know how well he performed in the bedroom too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mark, now dressed as The Undertaker, walked down the ramp to face his opponent for the night Mr. Kennedy, Jaime looked on backstage at a video monitor. Since arriving to the arena, Jaime had only spoken to Mark once, and that was when he practically ran her over in the hallway. It was obvious that he was distracted by something or someone. Jaime just didn't know who. Had she'd known that Mark ran into Sara earlier that evening, then his behavior would have made sense. But since Jaime had no idea that Sara was even there, Mark's coldness made no sense at all.

"My Jaime, aren't you the hot little number tonight?" Shane said to Jaime with a big smile on his face as he walked up behind her, looking at how well her butt filled her jeans.

As his eyes continued to roam all over her body, Jaime rolled her eyes and turned to face the smug little bastard. Of course the chicken shit waited to approach her until after Mark was already out in the ring performing and wouldn't see him. Typical McMahon tactic.

"Shane, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked annoyed simply by his presence. "I thought Vince made it clear that you would be helping Linda, not working backstage."

At least that's what Vince had told Mark, and for the last several months he had kept true to his promise. Neither Jaime or Mark have had any run-ins with Shane for quite some time. It was one of the reasons things between them were so good right now. They were free to focus on each other without any outside interferences. Jaime should have guessed it would be too good to be true. She knew that eventually she would see Shane again, she was hoping though that it wouldn't be so soon.

"Listen Jaime, I can do whatever I want." Shane snapped. He was annoyed that people only saw him as Vince's son and not the powerful business tycoon he felt he actually was. Of course Vince had earned that title through years and years of hard work and turning the world of wrestling around from the ground up, Shane simply inherited his power. He was far from the man Vince was. "Regardless, Vinny Mac got called off on business. He asked me to help Steph out tonight, so that's what I'm doing." Shane finished.

Jaime laughed to herself. The only thing she could see Shane doing at the moment was intentionally harassing her.

As Jaime turned her head back toward the video monitor in the hopes that Shane would understand she was trying to ignore him, she could hear him take a step closer and lean down until the warm touch of his breath was on her neck.

Without even looking at him, Jaime raised a hand in the air.

"Don't even think about it Shane. You even think about touching me not only will I make sure you'll be pissing blood for the next couple of days, but I'll have Mark send you right back to the hospital in a body cast where you belong." Jaime threatened.

Shane smiled slightly and then backed away, now folding his arms across his chest.

"Whatever Jaime. When are you going to realize that Mark is a loser and always will be." Shane replied.

Jaime turned immediately at Shane and slapped him in the face making sure her fingernails left a nice little red mark behind for good measure.

"Fuck you Shane. Get over yourself and leave me and Mark alone. You will never, and I mean never touch me again. You're lucky you're not in jail for raping me in the first place you son of a bitch!" Jaime said, now raising her voice as she quickly felt her temperature rise.

Shane looked down at Jaime as he rubbed the side of his face where he had been slapped and then looked at his hand as if he would retaliate with a hard slap of his own, but he thought better of it.

"Don't flatter yourself Jaime. The only thing you're good for is a quick fuck. As far as I'm concerned Mark can have you." Shane replied and then smirked to himself as he thought about both Jaime and Sara. Two women that Mark loved, or in Sara's case, once loved; both of whom Shane had gotten to know 'intimately'. Shane then continued. "I can't wait to see what kind of whore Mark picks up after he dumps you. He does have a way of going for the ladies who are great in the sack. I should know." Shane finished as he winked over at Jaime causing her to want to puke at the thought of ever being touched by Shane again.

"You're sick Shane, and by the way, I'm not going anywhere. As much as you hate to hear it, Mark and I love each other more than you could ever understand." Jaime replied proudly.

Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so Jaime." He said and then started to walk away. "But you might want to talk to Sara about that now that she's back in town." He announced, not even bothering to look back at Jaime as he tried desperately not to burst out laughing.

Jaime watched Shane round the corner and put a hand to her mouth. She could hardly believe what she had just heard. If what Shane said was true then Mark's behavior earlier now made perfect sense to her. Sara was back in town and Mark must have heard about it.

As Jaime turned back to face the monitor, she watched Mark give Kennedy a choke slam from hell, with a tear now staining her face. Things were going so well for them and now Sara was somehow back in the picture. It really made no sense to Jaime at all. Mark had made it clear for her to stay away, and now suddenly here she was. Jaime tried to tell herself it was no big deal, that nothing could get between her and Mark, but deep down inside she knew better. Mark's feelings for Sara ran deep. Yes, he hated the woman for what she had done, but there was just way too much history between them to ignore. Jaime knew that all too well and she decided that if Sara wanted to stay in town and cause trouble, so be it. She would fight for Mark no matter what it took.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I was a little disappointed by the number of hits this story has been getting and the lack of reviews. Sometimes it's hard to stay motivated if you think no one's reading. BUT, for those of you that are, and who have been really great at leaving reviews, I feel I at least owe you an update. I still really like writing this story and will try to keep updating, but the less feedback I get the harder that makes it to do. SO for those of you that want to see me continue, please give me some feedback. And when I say feedback, I mean, what do you think of what's going on in the story, what do you think of the characters and what they are doing, etc. Not just "please update soon." Thank you all and sorry again for the slow update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Mark and Jaime arrived back to their hotel room, Mark was noticeably more distant toward Jaime. It seemed Sara was now back in the picture and wasn't planning on going anywhere. The trouble for Mark though was that he wondered if he would be able to deal with old emotions he had tried so hard to bury.

"Mark, I know Sara was at the show, is that why you're acting the way you are?" Jaime asked straight out.

"I don't want to talk about it Jaime." Mark said coldly.

Jaime hated how he would just shut her out whenever something was bothering him. She wanted to talk about Sara whether he liked it or not.

"How long is she here for, did she say?" Jaime pushed on.

"Damn it Jaime, I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Mark said now slamming his fist on a table nearby.

The anger now filling up inside of Mark now started to frighten Jaime. Mark had come a long way in dealing with his anger and she liked to think that maybe she was partly responsible for how happy he had been lately. The last thing Jaime wanted though was for Mark to go back to his old habits. The ones that got him arrested and sent to jail.

"Okay Mark." She said as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waste. Her head now resting on his back. "I just want us to be happy together. After what Shane put us through I don't want anymore interferences." Jaime confessed.

Mark remained still, not returning the affection that Jaime was now giving him. He loved Jaime that was for sure, but he couldn't help but to let Sara get to him. It was a love hate thing with her. After what Sara had done he desperately wanted to hate her, but just seeing her also made him desire her as well. She was his disease and he didn't expect anyone, especially Jaime to understand.

Mark gently placed his hands on Jaime's as she continued to hold him, but before he let his touch on her skin reassure her that everything would be okay, instead he released her grasp and moved her arms away from his body.

"I'm going to bed now Jaime. See you in the morning." He said, still with his back turned to her, and then walked away into the bed room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night at the hotel bar where most of the wrestlers were staying, Shane escorted Sara to a VIP room where no one else would see them and they had full view of those patrons coming in and out of the bar.

"I'd say it was a pretty good first day back for you Sara." Shane declared with his drink raised in the air for a toast and his white teeth showing through his smile.

Sara flipped her hair back and the two clicked glasses.

Sara would play Shane's game because she wanted Mark back in her life. She knew that trying to convince him that she had change would never work, so instead she agreed to be part of Shane's plan. Shane wanted Jaime, and the only way to get Jaime was if Mark was out of the picture. Based on the history between Sara, Shane and Mark, Shane knew that Mark would go crawling back to Sara in the right circumstance...if he thought Sara was in trouble. Despite all her past sins, Mark had a weakness for her that Shane wanted to expose. He was convinced that when he was sleeping with Sara behind Mark's back, that Mark chose to ignore it until the day he actually had physical proof of their affair. Not only did Mark not want to believe his so called "pal" Shane would do such a thing, but he desperately didn't want to believe that Sara would betray him so deeply.

"By the way, how did everything go with Hardy?" Shane asked as he looked over Sara's breasts and ran a finger up and down her cleavage.

Sara thought of the young Hardy and a smile came across her face. Something about him simply turned her on more that even she expected. She would enjoy seducing him and she would at least be thankful to Shane for that no matter what the results of their little plans for Mark.

"Me sleeping with Jeff to get Mark jealous, brilliant Shane I have to admit." She declared.

Shane move away from Sara momentarily as he lifted an eyebrow. She seemed to be into Jeff a little more than he expected. As long as her little crush didn't interfere with his plan or sex life, he could have cared less. He did find it amusing though and would be sure to mock Sara over the fact.

"Whoa, should I be jealous? I still get first dibs when it comes to, you know." He said smiling as his hand creeped up her skirt and toward her panties.

Sara rolled her eyes. Sure she had allowed Shane to use her over and over again, but he was mistaken if he thought he owned her. She didn't like being in controlled by men. Especially a spoiled brat like Shane who was used to getting his way simply because of his last name and money.

"Don't be so sure honey." She replied as she pushed Shane away the moment he bent into her to let his tongue taste hers. "You don't own me Shane. I'm here to do you a favor." She reminded him.

Shane simply laughed.

"Whatever Sara. You never could resist me and you can't now. Stop acting all righteous on me. It doesn't fit with you well." He mocked.

Sara glared at him evilly and then grabbed him between his legs and squeezed until she could see his face contort with pain.

"Don't mess with me Shane. You know better." She warned him and then after one more strong squeeze for good measure, she let him go. Shane immediately double over, holding himself from the pain.

"Fucking bitch!" He growled as he looked up at her now standing over him.

She simply smiled at his remark. Sara was definitely not a woman to be messed with. She was a tough cookie and didn't take shit from anyone. It was another reason Mark fell for her in the first place. He loved her strong will and attitude. To this day, Mark wondered how she would have even let a man like Shane sleep with her in the first place. But for Sara, Shane simply snaked his way into her pants when she was the most vulnerable. It was just her way of getting back at Mark for putting his career before her and their marriage together.

Sara shrugged her shoulders. Shane wouldn't be fucking anyone tonight. She couldn't help but to find at least a little bit of enjoyment in his suffering.

"Well speak of the devil." She said as she watched Jeff Hardy and several other wrestlers enter the bar. "I suppose I have some work to do." Sara said and then looked down at Shane still nursing his wound. "You might want to put some ice on that." She said smiling and then walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff sat down at the bar and ordered a Heineken. He enjoyed the moments of just hanging out with the boys and drinking a few beers. It was a nice way to unwind after a show, and at a high priced bar like this, a good way to get away from fans.

"Wow, this must be my lucky day." Sara said as she came up behind him.

Jeff turned and looked at the scantily clad blond woman before him. He had to admit, she looked sexy as hell, but the sign over her head flashed 'danger'.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" She asked him.

Jeff held up his beer.

"No thanks, I've already got one." He responded politely.

Sara, persisted though.

"No, how about a real drink. You look like a Tequila kind of guy." She said smiling.

Jeff smiled. He did like Tequila and quite frankly didn't see any reason not to indulge.

"Okay, but you have to do one with me." He suggested to Sara.

Sara smiled and then called for the bartender to pour them two shots of Tequila. This was only the first step in her plan to seduce Jeff. She knew that in the private VIP room that Shane was watching and she wanted to put on a good show. By seducing Jeff she was not only enjoying herself while keeping her end of the bargain, but she was also reminding Shane that if she never slept with him again she could care less. With a man like Jeff in her life, who needed Shane?

As the bartender poured the shots, Jeff looked at Sara with a boyish smile. Inside though he was trying to remind himself to be cautious. Women like Sara always have an agenda, he just didn't know what hers was quite yet. On the other hand, maybe she simply wanted to have a good time. Sharing a few drinks didn't mean they had to get married or anything, so what was the harm?

Funny thing about alcohol though, inhibitions start to wear down, good judgment goes out the door, and beautiful women get even more beautiful. Jeff Hardy would like to say he had everything under control, but as he downed his first shot and the night just began, he would soon realize just how seductive Sara could be.

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update and for anyone still reading, thank you for staying with me. I'd love to hear from you! Peace!**


End file.
